1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage compartment having an opening for receiving objects, and a movable tray with a lens mounted thereon. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage compartment having an illuminating device for illuminating the interior of the tray when the tray's lens is positioned adjacent the illuminating device, and illuminating the interior of the storage compartment when the tray is positioned away from the illuminating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage compartments having an illuminating device for illuminating accessories such as a tray or a cup holder are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,379 to Hulse. Hulse uses a single bulb in combination with a waveguide to route light to the interior of a storage compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,399 to Hulse discloses an optical waveguide for illuminating the interior of a cup holder. The waveguide is disposed at the bottom of a cup holder and has an input device for connecting with the light source. U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,387 to Renfro discloses a system for illuminating a cup holder by having a clear acrylic disk seated at the bottom of a cup holder, and an LED lamp seated within the acrylic disk. However, it remains desirable to have a storage compartment having a device that can illuminate both the interior of the compartment and the compartment's accessory, depending upon the accessory's position within the storage compartment.